


Emolument

by shnuffeluv



Series: The Word of the Day Is... [1]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Dictionary.com Word of the Day, Drabble, Gen, Percy Jr. Wants to Be Paid, Rupert (Two Princes Podcast) is a Little Shit, Rupert is just like "Nah lol"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Day thirty eight of Percy yelling nearly incoherently at the castle.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Word of the Day Is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Emolument

"Where's my emolument?! I want my emolument!" Percy Junior was screaming up at the castle.

Rupert walked up to Amir on the balcony and sighed. "Is he still going at it?"

"Unfortunately," Amir returned. "Should we pay him?"

"For what? Siding with Malkia and nearly killing us?" Rupert snorted. "Him guarding the wedding wasn't a job where you get paid, it was community service to keep him out of the dungeon."

"Care to explain that to him, then?" Amir asked.

Rupert sipped his coffee. "Nah. This is far funnier."

"You're mean sometimes," Amir pointed out.

"You love me regardless, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and encouraged!


End file.
